


To Sin Alone by Melanthe Vida [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of To Sin Alone by Melanthe Vida.A bullet. A gun. A game. And Reno thinks about exactly what his partner is there for.





	To Sin Alone by Melanthe Vida [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Sin Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/342555) by Melanthe Vida. 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2008.

Title: To Sin Alone

Author: Melanthe Vida

Reader: Rhea314

Fandom: Final Fantasy 7

Pairing: light Reno/Rude

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Language, violence…could be read as shonen-ai, but not really.

Summary: A bullet. A gun. A game. And Reno thinks about exactly what his partner is there for. One-shot.

Text: [here](http://continuum.livejournal.com/4215.html)

Length00:59:09

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/2008/To%20Sin%20Alone.mp3)


End file.
